


Дрожь в руках

by InkDaisy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На мгновение у Харви словно двоится в глазах. Он вспоминает, как в детстве на детской площадке его брат точно так же подходил к нему, треща без умолку, словно надеясь, что за болтовней Харви не заметит синяков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дрожь в руках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trembling Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655422) by [cnomad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad). 



Для Харви всё происходит мгновенно.

Вот Джессика разносит его в пух и прах ставит его на место, и его грызёт вина от воспоминаний о том, как он раздражённо опрокинул подставку с ручками на стол Луиса, а минуту спустя он видит перед собой разбитое лицо Майка. Вокруг заплывшего глаза расцветает фиолетово-чёрный синяк, нос тоже слегка припух. На нижней губе капля запёкшейся крови, как если бы ранка от удара вновь закровила во время разговора, а у Майка не дошли руки её вытереть.

И хотя Харви там не было, он всё видит. Он может представить, как выглядел Майк сразу после избиения: кровь на лице и сверкающий синяк под глазом. Он практически слышит стоны Майка, почти видит, как тот, прижимая руку к животу и баюкая раны, от которых он мог в любой момент свалиться, добрался до своей бруклинской квартирки, где некому было о нем позаботиться, и упал в постель.

На мгновение у Харви словно двоится в глазах. Он едва замечает пристальный взгляд Джессики и не слышит ее тяжелый вздох. Харви чувствует только всепоглощающее желание ударить что-нибудь. Кого-нибудь. Он вспоминает, как в детстве на детской площадке его брат точно так же подходил к нему, треща без умолку, словно надеясь, что за болтовней Харви не заметит синяков. Он вспоминает, как на него накатывал знакомый приступ ярости, как он каждый раз сжимал ладони в неловкие кулаки и отправлялся на поиски забияки, посмевшего поднять руку на Спектера.

Сейчас его накрывает тем же чувством, только перед ним стоит Майк, а не младший брат. И ему хочется взять в ладони лицо помощника, притянуть его к себе и утешить всеми известными ему способами. Раньше он взъерошивал брату волосы пальцами, нашептывал ласковые фразы и промывал все ccадины. Ему хочется провести большим пальцем по нижней губе Майка, почувствовать припухлость ранки, прижаться губами в нежнейшем из поцелуев.

Он собирает все силы, чтобы выдавить из себя слова; беспокойство живым существом бьется под его кожей.

— Это кто тебя так?

Майк отвечает, что он в порядке, и Харви эхом слышит, как его брат произносит абсолютно то же самое. «Да ничего серьезного, Харв, — говорил он. — Я в порядке». И Харви сердито смотрел на него, втягивал в объятья и объяснял, почему он неправ. Потому что он Спектер, младший брат Харви, и ни у кого нет права поднимать на него руку. Он бы повторил это всё Майку, если бы в этом был какой-то смысл. Вместо этого он может только прорычать в ответ:  
— Нет, не в порядке. И когда я надеру ему задницу, он тоже будет далеко не в порядке.

Гнев, разгорающийся в груди, знаком и приятен. Это чувство, как оголённый провод, угрожает испепелить любого, кто подберётся слишком близко. Харви готов. Готов снять пиджак, закатать рукава и до крови разбить лицо незнакомца. Ему доводилось делать это раньше, и он сделает это снова — и с каждым взглядом на заплывший глаз Майка ему приходится сдерживать желание отправиться на поиски драки прямо сейчас.

Майк просит его не настаивать, и Харви хочется встряхнуть парня.

— Это не в моем стиле, — говорит он таким тоном, словно объясняет нечто очевидное ребёнку. Возможно, так и есть, потому что чем дольше он смотрит на Майка, тем отчетливее видит своего брата. Он на голову ниже, в грязной рубашке, которой вытирал шедшую из носа кровь, и Харви хочется его встряхнуть. Хочется донести до Майка, что тот всегда будет под защитой, что Харви будет рядом с ним несмотря ни на что, потому что так поступают старшие братья. Так поступает сам Харви. Просто некоторые люди слишком хороши, чтобы быть грушей для битья; есть люди, которые заслуживают этого, но Харви никогда не представлял Майка в их числе.

Может быть, он неправ.

— Я это заслужил!

Слова повисают в воздухе между ними, и Харви не знает, что сказать, как ответить. Взвинченный и сбитый с толку, он может только изумленно смотреть и перебирать все причины, по которым Майк может так считать.

— Что ты натворил? — спрашивает он низким, опасным тоном.

Помощнику хватает благоразумия выглядеть пристыженным, когда он бормочет что-то из разряда «не хочу об этом говорить», и Харви слышит только гул крови в ушах. Он собирался провести это утро иначе.

— Исправлением ошибок это сложно назвать, — медленно произносит он, провоцируя Майка на объяснение, но опасаясь возможного ответа.

Возможно, ему стоило послушать парня. Оставить ситуацию в покое и заняться делами у него на руках, а не выпытывать информацию. Потому что Майк вдруг заглядывает ему в глаза и с каменным лицом произносит:

— Я не хочу говорить из-за истории, которую ты рассказал о своих отце с матерью.

Сердце словно застревает в горле, а внутренности неприятно сжимает, и Харви не может вздохнуть. Такое чувство, что ему врезали под дых, хочется рухнуть на землю и никогда не подниматься на ноги. Он смотрит на Майка и больше не видит своего брата, он видит всех безымянных, безликих мужчин, которых представлял рядом со своей матерью, и ему больно. Больнее, чем видеть разбитое лицо мальчишки, и он пытается сдержать эмоции, с трудом поднимаясь из-за стола. Воздуха в кабинете не хватает, Харви кидает в жар, и он не понимает, на кого направлен его гнев — на Майка или на тех, кто его обидел.

Он хочет разобраться, но не может. Так что он просто говорит:  
— Ты еще легко отделался.

Майк смотрит на него с открытым ртом, и Харви всё еще хочется поцеловать его в челюсть. Он всё еще хочет облегчить боль стоящего перед ним мальчишки тридцати лет от роду. Харви замечает, что его помощник горбится так же, как горбился его брат. Может, не точно так же, но похоже.

Он отвечает: «Я знаю», — и на этом разговор считается законченным.


End file.
